We are investigating the use of cultured human epidermal cells for grafts to accelerate wound-healing in patients with: chronic skin ulcers of the leg and other places; with persistent extensively blistered areas in dystrophic epidermolysis bullosa; and with other nonhealing wounds. Only autografts are involved.